Classic patch antenna designs typically comprise a narrow frequency band. The antennas are basically high Q resonators. This creates problems in designing and manufacturing antennas for example, in WiFi networks. One problem is cost as expensive dielectric materials need to be used in order to mitigate the narrow antenna bandwidth. This cost impact is two fold 1) very stable dielectrics are needed in order to prevent antenna characteristic variations due to temperature, aging, and other factors, and 2) thick dielectrics must be used, as the dielectric thickness can facilitate larger bandwidths.